Manhattan: Turne
by Sachertorteei
Summary: Kisah penghuni lantai teratas apartment The Monterey di 3rd Avenue ketika salah satu anggotanya pergi turne terlalu sering. Warning inside!


**Manhattan: Turne**

.

.

.

**By: Sachertorteei**

.

**Desclaimer**

.

**Saint Seiya Copyright © 1986—1991 by Kurumada Masami**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Copyright © 2006—2011 by Teshirogi Shiori**

.

**WARNING!**

.

**Aspros × Sisyphus**

**Possibility Out of Character | Modern Alternate Universe | Beware of Light Adult Scene Inside | Setting Based on Twitter Role Playing (Manhattan Series)**

.

Aspros menatap kedua jelmaan bersurai kecoklatan bermanik biru di hadapannya, entah sejak kapan dirinya telah memperhatikan kedua sosok itu dengan intens, mengabaikan acara berita malam di televisi UHD 70 inch miliknya sampai ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dibahas _news anchor_ keturunan Spanyol di layar kaca. Baginya sekarang, kedua orang di depannya jauh lebih menarik untuk ditonton dibandingkan dengan arus informasi dunia terkini.

Pemandangan di depannya sudah seperti kapal pecah sejak—tunggu, ia berusaha mengingat waktunya dengan pasti—sejak setelah makan malam usai; pukul sembilan. Satu buah koper dengan kapasitas lima liter berwarna hitam terbuka lebar, tergeletak di atas lantai parket beralaskan karpet. Aspros bahkan dapat melihat isinya—yang masih sangat berantakan—dengan jelas; dua pasang sepatu, satu tumpuk kemeja, celana, dan pakaian dalam, beserta beberapa helai handuk berbahan katun. Tepat disampingnya sebuah tas ransel kosong tergeletak tidak berdaya, sebuah _tripod_, beberapa lensa kamera,_ laptop, charger,_ _gadget case_, serta beberapa alat fotografi lainnya yang Aspros tidak ketahui apa namanya.

Pemandangan seperti ini cukup sering terpampang di ruang keluarga penghuni lantai teratas The Monterey di Third Avenue, biasanya seluruh keributan ini disebabkan oleh salah seorang penghuni dengan profesi sebagai _Freelance Photographer_ yang sedang berkemas untuk turne. Sementara itu, penghuni lainnya yang pada hari-hari biasa lebih sering memilih menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya usai makan malam untuk belajar, kini menghabiskan sisa waktu malamnya sebelum tidur untuk bermain _game_ konsol di ruang keluarga, berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Regulus, tolong ambilkan lap fiber untuk kamera!" Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lensa yang tengah ia gosok di tangannya, pria bersurai coklat yang lebih tua itu memberi perintah pada sosok berambut coklat yang lebih muda darinya.

"Hmm—oke!" Sahut yang lebih kecil. Regulus mengalihkan fokusnya dari konsol _game_ _portable_ miliknya, tanpa menekan tombol _pause_, ia berjalan mencari lap fiber pesanan pamannya. Aspros bahkan bisa mendengar derap langkah kakinya yang kecil-kecil namun bertempo cepat dari tempatnya duduk.

Fokus perhatiannya kembali pada pria yang memiliki helaian rambut berwarna coklat yang merupakan kekasihnya, Sisyphus. Sepertinya Sisyphus tidak menyadari tatapan matanya, karena setelah beberapa saat ia 'menonton' kekasihnya, yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak sadar ataupun terganggu. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Regulus kembali dengan beberapa helai lap fiber di tangannya. Menyerahkannya pada Sisyphus yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati dan diiringi oleh ucapan 'terima kasih'.

Regulus kembali duduk diatas karpet tak jauh dari lokasi pamannya, punggungnya bersandar pada sofa yang Aspros duduki sementara kakinya berselonjoran bebas di karpet. Anak yang terlihat seperti bocah duabelas tahun itu kembali memainkan _game_ konsol _portable_-nya. Oh, bahkan Aspros dapat melihat layarnya dengan jelas dari posisinya sekarang. Aspros segera mendenguskan tawanya ketika melihat karakter yang dimainkan Regulus kalah dalam sebuah _battle _RPG. Menyadari Aspros sedang mentertawakannya, Regulus berbalik untuk memandang tajam seolah berkata, '_apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, huh?_' lengkap dengan kedua alisnya yang berpaut lucu.

Sejenak, Aspros teringat akan salah satu adiknya—Kanon—yang memang seorang _gamer_ sejati. Kemungkinan besar, Kanonlah yang memberi tahu soal _game_ yang sedang dimainkan Regulus sekarang. Berhubung jika bertemu, kedua orang itu selalu membahas _game_ dengan suka cita.

"Kalah, Little Lion?" Tanya Aspros bermaksud menggoda bocah disampingnya.

Regulus mendengus, tanpa ia sadari sedang mengkonfirmasi kekalahannya. "Aku masih punya nyawa cadangan."

"Tetap saja kalah." Balas Aspros yang dijawab Regulus dengan gerutuan kecil dan kembali fokus pada layar kecil di hadapannya, mengulangi permainan.

"Babe, berhentilah menggoda Little Lion." Kali ini terdengar suara yang berasal dari Sisyphus. Lensa kamera yang masih ada di tangannya telah berkilauan, pertanda Sisyphus telah selesai memolesnya.

"_Can't help, Sugababe. This Little Lion look so cute when losing the game_," balas Aspros yang langsung disambut oleh tingkah lucu Regulus berupa aksi gelagapan salah menekan _pads_ hingga—lagi-lagi—karakter yang dimainkannya kembali kalah, kemudian terdengar suara erangan protes diiringi dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah muda. Aspros menebak bocah singa di depannya masih belum terbiasa dengan gaya candaan—sekaligus keusilan—darinya. "Lihat?"

Sisyphus tertawa renyah melihat tingkah pola keponakannya tersayang, sementara Regulus hanya mendengus kesal terhadap kelakuan dua orang dewasa di hadapannya ini. "Kamu benar," timpal Sisyphus, satu tangannya kini mencubit pipi Regulus gemas.

Jika biasanya Regulus akan membalas perkataan Aspros lalu segera menghambur ke dalam kamar agar tidak dipermainkan lebih jauh, apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah kebalikannya, bocah singa itu bergeming di tempat. Tanpa mengeluarkan protes atau gerutuan kekesalannya, Regulus kembali melanjutkan acara bermain dengan _game_ konsolnya. Aspros menemukan kejanggalan disini. Aspros kembali melirik Sisyphus hanya untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya itu tengah asik menata alat-alat fotografinya kedalam _gadget case_.

_Mungkinkah Little Lion saat ini sedang dalam mode manja?_

Aspros langsung menahan tawa dengan pemikirannya sendiri, beruntung ia mempunyai kontrol wajah _stoic_ khas _poker-face_ hingga ekspresinya tidak muncul ke permukaan. Aspros langsung kembali pada pemikirannya semula; bocah sok kuat ini mungkin saja sedang ingin bermanja pada pamannya tersayang, 'rindu'? Aspros tidak menampik kemungkinan tersebut, berhubung paman Regulus yang kebetulan merupakan kekasihnya itu akhir-akhir ini sedang dalam mode liar. Bayangkan saja, dalam kurun waktu setengah bulan ini keberadaan Sisyphus seperti ditelan bumi. Sepuluh hari pertama Sisyphus habiskan untuk melakukan turne ke Florida, ada tawaran memotret dari majalah fotografi setempat. Setengah hari setelah kepulangannya dari Florida, Sisyphus langsung mengambil pekerjaan untuk memotret model di acara peragaan busana besutan salah satu perancang terkenal di Los Angeles selama tiga hari. Sisyphus bahkan baru tiba kemarin malam dari turnenya yang satu itu, dan sekarang seperti yang telah ia jabarkan, Sisyphus akan pergi kembali. Turne kali ini melibatkan salah satu hobinya, memanjat tebing. Pekerjaan Sisyphus besok akan meliput para pemanjat tebing di Grand Canyon. Dengan dalih '_kesempatan langka bisa memotret sekaligus memanjat tebing_', tanpa mengenal rasa lelah Sisyphus memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan yang ditawarkan sebuah majalah pecinta alam padanya.

Aspros sendiri tidak bisa melarang kekasihnya terus menerus pergi, berhubung memang itu pekerjaan kekasihnya. Rasanya tidak adil jika Aspros melarang Sisyphus turne, sedangkan dirinya sendiri selalu sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen dibalik meja. Tapi jika melihat 'Little Lion' yang bahkan ingin bermanja pada Sisyphus, artinya kali ini Sisyphus sudah terlalu lama jauh dari jangkauan mereka berdua. Masalahnya sekarang ialah kemungkinan besar kekasihnya itu tidak menyadari situasi sekitarnya, entah dirinya yang sedang uring-uringan ataupun Regulus yang mencoba menempel sedekat mungkin pada Sisyphus. Memang, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika kekasihnya itu tergolong tidak peka.

Aspros beranjak dari sofa, rasanya ia butuh menyegarkan pikirannya sendiri dan membuang kemelut dalam hatinya. Jika tidak, maka penyakit insomnia akutnya akan kambuh lagi. Saat seperti ini pikirannya selalu saja terbentur pada cairan hitam pekat yang memberikan rasa _bittersweet_, antioksidan kelompok fenol bernama kafein.

"Mau kerja lagi?" Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Hn...," jawab Aspros singkat namun bohong, sebenarnya seluruh pekerjaannya sudah ia babat habis kemarin lusa. Menenggelamkan diri di dalam tumpukan pekerjaan menjadi pilihan Aspros saat Sisyphus tidak berada disampingnya. Selain pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang _workaholic moody_ musiman yang artinya hanya akan bekerja jika ia mau, menurutnya dengan fokus pada pekerjaannya bisa menjauhkan dirinya dari penyakit kronis bernama rindu. _Cheesy_.

Tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat kopi, sekarang saja ia sedang menuangkan kopinya dari teko kaca _coffeemaker_ tipe _Aeropress_ kedalam mug birunya. Selama itu juga Aspros terus memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu ketidakpekaan kekasihnya. Baginya akan selalu ada komunikasi untuk membuat satu sama lain mengerti mengingat peringai dirinya sendiri yang seperti kumpulan awan yang berarak; mudah berubah, dan sulit ditebak. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Sisyphus seringkali tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran serta pola tingkah lakunya. Terlalu abstrak, Aspros dengan mudah bisa membalikan situasi sekitarnya hanya dengan bermodal _mood_ yang sangat angin-anginan, tentu Aspros bisa mengubah gelak tawa di menit pertama yang kemudian berubah menjadi adu mulut yang sengit di menit berikutnya, ataupun membuat _mood_ orang yang sedang marah menjadi tersenyum kembali hanya dengan beberapa detik. Ya, Aspros lah jagonya.

Aspros membawa mug dan teko kaca kopinya menuju _salad bar_ di dekat _pantry_ yang masih merupakan bagian dari _kitchen set_ dapurnya. Interior dapur yang berwarna abu-abu tua sangat kontras dengan kursi tinggi bulat tanpa sandaran berwarna merah yang berjejer sepanjang _bar_, Aspros menarik salah satu kursi itu dan duduk diatasnya setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja _bar_. Tak jauh dari _salad bar_, tepat di belakangnya terdapat meja makan dengan kapasitas enam orang yang lagi-lagi berwarna abu-abu tua dengan bantalan kursi berwarna merah bergeming kaku. Hanya ada taplak meja yang membentang minimalis dari ujung ke ujung serta keranjang _stainless_ berisi buah-buahan.

Aspros memeluk mug biru kesayangannya, termenung sambil menatap refleksi dirinya yang terpantul dari cairan pekat yang mengepul panas. Awangnya masih mencari cara bagaimana memberitahu kekasihnya untuk tidak melakukan turne tanpa menyinggung masalah profesinya, tentu saja Aspros tahu Sisyphus adalah seorang profesional yang tidak akan mengabaikan tugas dan sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Bahkan profesi Sisyphus itulah yang membawa perkenalan dirinya dengan sang fotografer.

"Aspros?" Tepukan di pundaknya telah menyadarkan pikiran Aspros kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sebuah senyuman menyambutnya penuh kehangatan, walau gurat tanya jelas kentara di wajahnya. "Kamu lagi ngapain? Saya pikir kamu sudah tenggelam di meja kerjamu, Mr. CEO." Tanya Sisyphus mengintrogasi.

Aspros tersenyum hambar. "Kopi?" Tawarnya pada sang kekasih, ia sengaja melempar pandangannya ke arah teko kopi yang terbuat dari kaca; memberi isyarat untuk Sisyphus agar bergabung bersamanya.

Senyum Sisyphus masih sama dengan yang tadi, lembut dan hangat seperti mentari pagi. "Tunggu, saya ambil mug saya." Jawabnya menyanggupi ajakan Aspros. Detik selanjutnya, Sisyphus tengah membuka salah satu pintu _cabinet pantry_ tempat menyimpan mug dan gelas bertelinga lainnya. Mata Aspros mengekori dan terpaku pada sosok bersurai coklat itu hingga sang kekasih kembali dengan mug merah miliknya dan duduk tepat disampingnya. "Tumben kamu santai-santai di dapur tanpa mengajak saya." Ucapnya sambil menuangkan kopi kedalam mug miliknya.

"Mana mungkin saya mengajak Sisy yang masih sibuk berkemas turne besok," Aspros menanggapi. "Dan saya nggak yakin kamu mau minum kopi dengan saya, berhubung kita baru saja makan malam tadi."

Sisyphus menggedikan bahu acuh tak acuh, "_well_, teknisnya begitu. Tapi kamu tahu 'kan saya selalu suka kopi buatanmu. Saya nggak akan menolak untuk ya—paling nggak—hanya sekedar mencicipinya sedikit dari mug kamu."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Aspros memberikan seulas senyum puas. "Entah, saya seperti penjahat yang menculik anak kecil dengan mengiming-iminginya permen. Bedanya Sisy lebih tua dari saya, dan saya pakai kopi buat mengiming-imingi aksi penculikan."

"Sejak kapan saya jadi korban penculikan disini?"

"Sejak saya mengajak Sisy tinggal bersama saya di apartemen ini."

Sisyphus mendengus sebal sebelum tertawa lepas. "Kalau penculiknya seperti kamu, nggak akan ada yang menolak buat dijadikan sandera penculikan."

Aspros menurunkan mug dari bibirnya, baru saja menyesap kopi dari mug. "Wow! Sebaiknya saya banting setir saja, berhenti menjadi CEO GG dan menjadi penculik. Terdengar menguntungkan dan jauh lebih santai." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Jangan!" Sergah Sisyphus cepat dengan pukulan pelan di pundak Aspros. "Saya nggak sudi berbagi penculik dengan korban lainnya. Masa saya saja nggak cukup buat kamu, hm?"

Tertegun, hingga tanpa sadar Aspros menaikkkan sebelah alisnya. Ia selalu saja terpukau dengan kata-kata jujur Sisyphus yang spontan dan terdengar manis di telinganya. "Nggak," goda Aspros setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Bisa ia lihat Sisyphus mengembungkan sebelah pipinya lucu, pertanda marah dan sebal. "Satu Sisyphus nggak cukup buat saya, kalau ada saya mau sepuluh atau seratus Sisyphus yang sama percis seperti kamu."

"Kebanyakan! Lagipula saya cuma ada satu di dunia, tahu! Dan kalaupun saya ada seratus orang, nanti giliran saya yang mau kamu ada seratus." Aspros tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengarkan ucapan Sisyphus yang baginya terlalu tidak biasa, jarang-jarang kekasihnya itu terdengar posesif. Biasanya dirinyalah yang memegang peranan posesif hingga terkadang membuat Sisyphus gerah. "Jangan tertawa!" Kembali, Sisyphus mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sugababe, Sugababe, Sugababe," tangan Aspros yang sedari tadi memegang mugnya kini beralih merengkuh pundak Sisyphus, menariknya, dan memberikan kecupan singkat. "Kamu tahu saya bercanda." Sisyphus diam mendengarkan, tentu ia mengetahuinya. "Atau mungkin saya sedang setengah bercanda."

Delikan tajam Sisyphus terhunus pada Aspros. "Jadi kamu nggak puas sama saya?" Oh Zeus, sejak kapan candaan mereka berubah menjadi serius seperti ini; batin Sisyphus.

"Puas. Tentu saja saya puas. Saking puasnya, Sisy tahu sekarang saya sudah berhenti bermain-main dengan wanita, 'kan?"

Sisyphus diam, ya, ia tahu hal itu dengan pasti. Dulu seorang Gemini Aspros terkenal sebagai _player_ kelas paus, berganti teman kencan sudah seperti makan tiga kali sehari baginya. Namun, itu dulu. Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan tak sengaja antara dirinya dan Aspros, perlahan Aspros mulai berhenti bermain dengan wanita dan meninggalkan kehidupan malamnya yang hingar bingar. Sisyphus kala itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana cara seorang Gemini Aspros membagi waktu hidupnya antara menjadi CEO perusahaan sekelas Gemini Group, menjelajahi kehidupan malamnya yang _luxurious _dari satu kelab ke kelab lainnya, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam. Kini Sisyphus tahu bahwa Aspros meninggalkan kehidupannya yang lama untuk memulai hidup baru bersama dirinya. Demi dirinya seorang, hanya untuk Sisyphus.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu bilang '_setengah bercanda_' tadi?" Sisyphus memberi tekanan khusus pada beberapa kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Aspros. Setengah serius, setengah bercanda. Betapa ia berharap obrolan mereka kembali menjadi candaan.

Aspros melepas rengkuhannya pada Sisyphus, kembali duduk tegak menghadap _bar_ dan menegak kopi dalam mugnya. Sementara itu, Sisyphus menunggu jawaban Aspros dalam diam. Aspros menyadari betul ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan protesnya pada Sisyphus, bukan candaan. Tunggu apa lagi; pikirnya. "Aspros!" Panggil Sisyphus yang masih menanti jawaban, setengah menuntut. Menurut Aspros, kekasihnya ini memang selalu tidak sabaran, dan itu adalah poin yang menarik baginya. Di lain pihak, tentu saja Aspros terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Sisyphus dengan cara mengulur dan menarik situasi tanpa bisa di prediksi.

Aspros menghela nafas panjang seolah membuang kelebihan energi residu. "Kadang saya merasa tidak cukup untuk memiliki satu Sisyphus. Kadang saya ingin punya satu gudang _inventory fluctuation stock_ berisi Sisyphus. Tentu saya tidak ingin orang lain selain kamu, Sugababe."

Sisyphus termenung; menerka arti untaian kata Aspros, menerjemahkannya, dan mencari tahu kemana tujuan percakapan ini mengarah. Sayang, petunjuk Aspros terlalu abstrak baginya. Sisyphus sedang malas untuk bermain tebak-tebakan, angkat tangan, dan ingin segera melayangkan protes dari mulutnya.

"Saya tidak peduli berapapun besarnya _ordering cost, holding cost, stock out cost,_ dan _capacity cost_. Saya bayar kalau dengan itu saya bisa dapat _Sisyphus' inventory_."

Protes Sisyphus tercekat di kerongkongan mendengar penuturan Aspros. Sisyphus mengerang frustrasi. Demi Athena! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Aspros! Ia adalah seorang _Freelance Photographer_; tentu ia akan mengerti dengan _angle, lighting_, dan bahasa fotografi lainnya. Tapi tentu tidak dengan masalah _inventory _dan_ cost_. "... dan untuk apa _Sisyphus' inventory_ itu, Babe?" Tanya Sisyphus kemudian, bertaruh dengan pertanyaannya yang terdengar setengah meyakinkan.

Aspros memaku tatapannya pada kedua badam biru cerah Sisyphus serius, "untuk cadangan kalau Sisy pergi turne."

Sisyphus terhenyak. Pupilnya mengecil seketika dan tubuhnya menegang. "Turne...?" Gumam Sisyphus lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan seketika punggungnya kembali rileks dan sebuah senyuman simpul perlahan tersemat di wajah Sisyphus. Oh, Sisyphus menemukan titik temu dalam perbincangan ini. Ia yakin dengan terkaannya sendiri mengenai alasan dibalik kalimat Aspros yang berbelit-belit, berputar-putar, dan sempat membingungkannya. Aspros tidak ingin ia pergi turne. "Kalau begitu besok saya nggak akan jadi pergi," Sisyphus setengah memutuskan, "itu yang kamu mau, 'kan?"

"Ya...," Aspros memberikan seulas senyuman singkat yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh kekasihnya. "Tapi tidak. Besok Sisy harus tetap pergi turne. Kamu bilang ini kesempatan langka bukan? Saya tahu, sejak tinggal dengan saya disini Sisy lebih menahan diri untuk tidak berpetualang ataupun 'menyepi'."

"Hmm...," keanehan Aspros lainnya, berkata 'ya' dan 'tidak' dalam waktu yang bersamaan; batin Sisyphus. "Kalau besok saya pergi, nanti kamu uring-uringan disini."

"Saya sudah terlanjur uring-uringan, Sugababe."

"Eh?!"

"Makanya, mumpung saya lagi uring-uringan mending Sisy pergi sekalian. Setelahnya Sisy nggak boleh pergi lama-lama dari saya."

Sisyphus memukul lengan Aspros pelan sebelum mendaratkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh Aspros. "Berapa lama saya pergi kemarin?"

"Setengah bulan," jawab Aspros mengabaikan jumlah tepatnya. "Selama itu juga saya selalu terbangun di pagi hari dengan setengah kasur kosong dan tanpa senyuman Sisy."

"... _chessy_, Aspros." Ucap Sisyphus setengah berbisik yang langsung ditanggapi Aspros dengan menggelakkan tawa, "tapi saya selalu telepon kamu, Babe."

"Nggak cukup buat saya. Nggak lengkap kalau saya nggak bisa melihat dan menyentuh Sisy." Kini jemari Aspros bergerak mengacak gemas surai ikal kecoklatan milik Sisyphus, membawa pria berbadam biru itu dalam dekapannya.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan di dada bidang pria di depannya; Sisyphus merasa sedikit malu dengan pernyataan Aspros tadi. "Nggak heran kamu _playboy_!" Geram Sisyphus, suaranya tertahan dan terbias oleh helaian serat katun dari kemeja Aspros.

Aspros hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan kandidat tetap pendamping hidupnya itu, satu alis terangkat asimetris. "Apa hubungannya _playboy_ dan menyentuh Sisy, hm?" Di telinga Sisyphus, suara Aspros terdengar lebih berat dan rendah dalam posisi seperti ini.

"_Shut up! Just kiss me now!_"

Satu detik kemudian Aspros menyanggupi permintaan Sisyphus, mempertemukan dua bibir masing-masing menjadi satu dalam lumatan lembut bernama ciuman. Aroma khas kopi menguar dari mulut masing-masing, saling mencicipi dan berbagi dalam tautan panjang hingga salah satu dari mereka melepaskannya. Aspros kembali mencium pelipis Sisyphus sayang saat kekasihnya kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Little Lion dimana, Sugababe?"

"Mmm...," gumam Sisyphus tidak jelas masih dalam dekapan tangan Aspros, berusaha mengingat dimana keponakan tersayangnya satu itu. "Terakhir saya lihat masih di ruang keluarga."

"Sepertinya dugaan saya benar."

Sisyphus mendongakkan kepalanya hingga terlihat menyembul. "Apa?"

"Little Lion rindu sama kamu." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sisyphus. "Pergilah, saya yakin Little Lion mau dapat satu pelukan hangat atau obrolan singkat denganmu."

Mata Sisyphus terlihat ragu. "Kamu yakin?"

"Bukankah sekarang Sisy adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Little Lion punya, hm? Bocah itu pasti merasa rikuh waktu kamu nggak ada."

Sisyphus mengerlingkan matanya sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aspros, tangannya mengambil mug merah miliknya. "Saya pergi dulu, terima kasih buat kopinya, Mr. CEO." Satu kedipan mata dilayangkan Sisyphus dengan gestur genit, setengah bercanda setengah menggoda kekasihnya.

Suara tertawa terbahak-bahak meluncur dari mulut Aspros, menggema hingga seantero dapur. "Terima kasihnya nanti saja kalau Sisy sudah selesai mengobrol dengan Little Lion."

"Nggak biasanya kamu pasang tarif buat satu mug kopi."

"Anggap saja yang satu ini racikan spesial."

Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, Sisyphus menyempatkan diri mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Aspros. "Uang muka, dan pastikan besok saya tetap bisa berjalan dengan benar."

Sebuah senyuman usil hinggap di bibir Aspros. "Saya gendong kalau Sisy nggak bisa berjalan besok." Delikan mata kembali terhunus galak dari Sisyphus, mengisyaratkan kata-kata '_jangan sekali-kali kamu lakukan itu_' sebelum sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu dapur, meninggalkan Aspros sendirian duduk di salah satu kursi _salad bar_ bersama mug biru kesayangannya.

.

.

.

**-{ FIN }-**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Kalau ada yang tanya dimana _LIGHT ADULT SCENE_-nya, maka daku dengan senang hati akan menunjuk adegan terakhir dimana kedua sejoli itu saling lumat dan _uhukAbangngajakCissykawinuhuk_. *kemudian digebuk tripod* *ditimpuk dokumen tebel*

Ahem. Rate yang benar mungkin PG-13/PG-15, tadinya mau dimasukin ke rate M tapi daripada ntar ada yang mikir yang iya-iya mending di publish di T ya. *digaplok*

Lalu, untuk judulnya sendiri "TURNE" daku ambil dari BAHASA INDONESIA, karena daku gak tahu apa bahasa lainnya turne. *hantam tembok terdekat*

Beberapa hari lalu daku sempat ngobrol dengan seorang teman dengan tema turne, alangkah terkejutnya diri ini ketika mendapati si teman gak tahu apa itu turne! Maka dari itu, bagi pembaca budiman dan baik hati yang baru nemu kata turne di penpik ini; secara garis besar turne itu serangkaian acara tur/bepergian yang dikeluarkan resmi (ada surat tugasnya) dan dilakukan untuk tujuan pekerjaan (bisnis, dll.). Buat arti bakunya silakan lihat KBBI, daku sedang mager bukanya ahahahaha~ *dikeroyok massal*

Terakhir, daku dedikasikan penpik ini sebagai bentuk protes kepada Ibundaku tercinta yang tindakannya mirip Cissy! Dalam satu bulan turne mulu; ke Pangandaran, ke Jakarta, ke Jogja, dan kemarin banget (23/11) baru pulang dari Garut, terus akhir November ini katanya mau ke Bali. Sayangnya daku gak bisa protes secara empat mata karena Ibunda tercinta memang 95% wanita karir. Lalu kepada pihak YG yang kali ini telah menolak proposal PI _inventory_ dengan alasan 'rahasia perusahaan'. Tch! Klasik banget tahu nggak?! Terus daku harus ngambil divisi apa, Bu?! *curhat teruuuusss* Akhir kata, terima kasih kepada pembaca sekalian yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca penpik ini dan satu giga maaf atas paragraf curhatan daku ini. :"))

.

**GLOSARIUM:**

***) **_**Inventory fluctuation stock:**_persediaan yang diadakan untuk menghadapi fluktuasi (naiknya) permintaan konsumen yang tidak dapat diramalkan.

****) **_**Ordering cost:**_biaya pemesanan yang timbul dari persediaan.

*****)**_** Holding cost:**_biaya yang terjadi karena adanya persediaan.

******)**_** Stock out cost:**_ biaya kekurangan persediaan.

*******) C**_**apacity cost:**_ biaya yang timbul akibat adanya hubungan timbal balik dengan kapasitas persediaan.

Sumber: (_Handout_ P3 bab analisis dan pengendalian persediaan, 2014.)


End file.
